Reinvented
by NieA-29
Summary: Post Epílogo- Harry y Draco pasan un tranquilo sábado cuidando a sus hijos. O algo así XD


Esto es algo que escribí hace un tiempecito y el otro día recordé que no lo había subido aquí xD

**Fandom: **Harry Potter  
**Personajes:** Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Albus Potter, Scorpius Malfoy  
**Parejas: **pequeño beso entre Harry y Draco y menciones de un posible Albus/Scorpius  
**Rating:** PG  
**Spoilers: **Si se ha leído el epílogo es suficiente.

**Reinvented**

Harry se sentó y dio una de las cervezas a Draco. Los chicos habían dejado de tentar a la suerte y la gravedad con sus representaciones de maniobras famosas y ahora simplemente levitaban a pocos metros del suelo mientras charlaban relajadamente.

Ginny siempre evitaba estar en casa cuando Draco traía a Scorpius para que pasara la tarde con Albus, y si podía se llevaba a James y Lily con ella. De igual manera, siempre evitaba ir a recoger a Albus cuando éste visitaba la Mansión Malfoy. Harry entendía que Ginny no quisiera tener nada que ver con el hombre y su hijo, entendía que se hubiera opuesto a la amistad entre Scorpius y Albus, lo que ya no entendía era cómo no podía ver que los tiempos habían cambiado y con ellos el nombre de los Malfoy.

Cuando Harry se había encontrado cara a cara con Malfoy cinco años después de la guerra, la muerte de Voldemort y todos los juicios posteriores, no había sabido qué hacer. Se sorprendió de cómo su cerebro había apartado de su memoria todo lo relacionado con el chico rubio; todo lo desagradable de su vida (que no era poco) había quedado escondido detrás de una cortina de amistades, risas y amores. Con los años, el instinto de supervivencia le había hecho olvidar para hacerle creer que su adolescencia no había sido tan surrealista. Y por eso, cunado fue a coger una copa durante el baile benéfico del Hospital San Mungo y se encontró con Draco, estuvo a punto de no corresponderle el saludo. El odio y el rencor de años pasados resurgía con fuerza desde sus entrañas y le gritaba que se apartara, que ese chico no merecía tan siquiera dos segundos de su tiempo, pero no le hizo caso. Las últimas acciones de Malfoy tenían que contar para algo, los años de terapia no podían significar tan solo dinero malgastado. Después de ese leve y cortés "Buenas tardes, Malfoy" fueron viniendo más; en otros eventos públicos, en los pasillos del Ministerio y, en menor medida, en tiendas y calles. Ginny se sorprendió cuando fue testigo por primera vez de aquellos saludos pero no dijo nada, Harry le había contado que el rubio había vuelto a Londres y supuso que esa amabilidad era tan sólo para dar buen ejemplo. Pero poco a poco esas cortas salutaciones fueron tornándose en pequeñas conversaciones en el ascensor, en las gradas del campo de Quidditch y entre las estanterías de la librería muggle cerca de la entrada al Diagon Alley. Había sido el primer encuentro realmente incómodo entre los dos, la sorpresa y la vergüenza, por parte de Malfoy, tomando la mayor parte de su cerebro, pero como Harry había madurado y no se metió con el otro hombre, los dos acabaron tomando un café en la terraza de enfrente. Ginny nunca supo de ese encuentro ni de los que le siguieron, sólo Ron y Hermione, quienes habían reaccionado con idénticas miradas de incredulidad y sospecha ante la afirmación salida de la boca de Harry Potter de que Malfoy era "un buen hombre, simpático, gracioso e incluso aunque cueste creerlo, amable". Harry había oído a Hermione y Ron hablando del tema mientras él volvía del baño, por lo visto la chica creía que era lo que necesitaba para cerrar esa etapa de su vida, pero Harry nunca había pensado en ello demasiado. Sí, era una extraña amistad desarrollada como quien dice en secreto, pero le parecía de lo más normal, _se sentía_ _normal_. Y encima resultó valer la pena cuando Albus volvió a casa por Navidad en su primer año en Hogwarts y anunció que había encontrado a su mejor amigo: Scorpius Malfoy. Fue una sorpresa tanto para padres y amigos como para profesores, y aunque Ginny se había negado a escuchar nada relacionado con el chico rubio y a aceptarlo en su casa, al final había acabado cediendo mientras no tuviera que compartir el aire que respiraba con esa familia. A veces Harry se preguntaba qué hubiera sucedido si hubiera vuelto a rechazar a Malfoy.

Habían pasado dos años y Ginny seguía sin querer darles una oportunidad, pero Harry había visto evolucionar su amistad con Draco hasta conseguir una relación tranquila y completamente honesta que no tenía con nadie más.

-Parece que empiezan a cansarse —dijo Draco de repente, sacando a Harry de su ensoñación.

-Tienen demasiada energía, ya va bien que la gasten de tanto en cuando —Harry dio un último sorbo a su cerveza y se dirigió hacia los chicos— ¡Tenéis los batidos en la nevera y podéis haceros unos sándwiches si queréis! —los niños le sonrieron y le dieron las gracias— No sé como lo hacen, de verdad. Yo a su edad no tenía ni la mitad de vitalidad.

-Tú a su edad dormías en un armario.

-Ya no —Draco le dirigió una mirada que Harry conocía bien "sabes lo que quiero decir y que tengo razón, así que cállate" —También te tenía a ti persiguiéndome por los pasillos y haciéndome la vida imposible, básicamente.

-Qué tiempos aquellos —Harry sabía que aunque Draco ahora era, más o menos, su amigo, no se arrepentía de nada de lo que le había hecho durante sus años en Hogwarts— Era divertido.

-Por supuesto, divertidísimo —contestó rezumando ironía.

Los dos hombres se miraron y se sonrieron. Draco dejó su cerveza junto a la de Harry y vio las escobas que los chicos habían dejado en el suelo.

-¿Que te parece si nosotros también recreamos unas de las más famosas escenas del Quidditch? No hace falta ni que te levantes, sólo abre bien la boca y yo te lanzo la pelota —Harry le sacó la lengua como toda respuesta pero se levantó y se dirigió hacia el pequeño cobertizo donde guardaba todos sus utensilios de vuelo.

-Tendrás el honor de utilizar mi segunda escoba, una Destello Dorado punto cinco —Draco alzó una elegante ceja y aceptó la escoba en silencio. La dejó levitando a su lado y se quitó el fino jersey que llevaba sobre la camisa— ¿Qué quieres hacer?

Acabaron dando vueltas y haciendo piruetas que eran ligeramente contraproducentes dado que su edad era más que superior a los catorce años, pero entre pase y pase y voltereta y voltereta, el sol fue poniéndose y una ligera brisa se levantó. Los hombres bajaron de las escobas con amplias sonrisas en el rostro, las guardaron en el cobertizo y Draco cogió la de Scorpius para entrarla en la casa.

-Hacía mucho que no volaba durante tanto rato, la última vez fue en Pascua y tuve que bajar por qué según Ginny ya era demasiado mayor… —se quejó Harry mientras cogía otra cerveza de la nevera— ¿Quieres?

-No me extraña que te faltara el aliento a los dos minutos —contestó Draco aceptando la bebida— Yo vuelo al menos una vez a la semana, y más si Scorpius está en casa. Además de ir al gimnasio.

-Yo también voy al gimnasio —dijo indignado Harry.

-Pues nadie lo diría, con esas chichillas que estas echando… —Draco se le acercó y le dio unos golpecitos en la barriga, que no tenía músculos en exceso pero tampoco "chichillas" que le sobraran.

-¿Ves? Abdominales de mármol —Harry lo dijo para que el rubio se apartara y siguiera con la broma, pero no lo hizo. Simplemente guió la mano des del estómago hasta la cintura de Harry y se acercó hasta quedar a escasos centímetros. Cerró los ojos y le besó.

Sus labios eran suaves y estaban ligeramente fríos a causa de la cerveza. Harry seguía confuso y sorprendido pero cerró él también los ojos y correspondió el gesto. Fue un beso tranquilo y calmado, una conversación susurrada para que nadie más que ellos fuera testigo de ella. Sería la primera y la última vez que aquello iba a suceder y no debía dejar una gran impresión o sería imposible de olvidar. Se separaron y se sonrieron en una mirada de verde contra gris. En silencio avanzaron hasta el comedor, donde sus hijos reposaban en el sofá mientras Bob Esponja y Patricio se veían inmersos en una de sus típicas aventuras absurdas. Se habían quedado dormidos y la cabeza de Scorpius había acabado sobre el hombro de Albus, éste tenía un brazo rodeando la cintura del chico rubio.

-¿No es bonito? —Dijo Draco apoyándose en el marco de la puerta— Al menos ellos se han dado cuenta a tiempo —Harry sonrió y revolvió el cabello rubio perfectamente peinado del hombre mientras entraba en el comedor y abría un cajón— ¡Eh! … ¿Qué haces?

Harry simplemente sacó una cámara de fotos muggle e hizo una foto a los dos chicos antes de despertarles.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado ^^

Byeees

**Niea.**


End file.
